pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Berry-Pichu Foundation for Higher Learning and Non-Confusion Center
The Berry-Pichu Foundation for Higher Learning and Non-Confusion Center (BPFHLNCC) (ベリーピチューのセンターが高等教育と非混迷向け営団 Berī Pichū no Sentā ga Koutoukyouiku to Hikonmei muke Eidan) is an organization based in Hokodate, Hokkaidō, Japan, led by Dr. Takahashi Ayako Ph.D (TokyoStyle2010) in Berrybush Research. : "At the scientific institute, we are here to spread knowledge; that is our creed. Conducting research, performing experiments, and creating theories are all in the name of better understanding our natural world. Berrybushes, to Pichuas, and even Tay-sachs, we are here to study them all, with utmost authority. Our credentials never lack, and we are a dedicated bunch. Our knowledge is yours as well." About Staff *Amaterasu-ōmikami - Founder and Chairman of the Organization **TokyoStyle2010 - CEO of the Organization (Head of Berrybush Research) ***Yoshiko_gurl - Head of Field Observational Research ****mhadz0021 - Field Research Assistant / Scout ***623yukihikari326 - Head of Lab Analysis of Berry Parts **CalculusNova - Secretary for the Overview of Research Analysis Compilation ***Goldenguy - Head of Accounting and Finance ***UberUser - Troubadour in Charge of Marketing and Entertainment **Olenka - Head of Malignant Disease Research **Overlord Plati - Head of Magical Girl Research Specimens *shoby~the~berrytan - Watched by TokyoStyle2010 *tayballer - Watched by Olenka * Trainer from Kanto- Watched by Overlord Plati * Pika-pika-red - currently put on hold * Tiny Pichu - currently put on hold Locations *Japan **Hokodate, Hokkaidō **Setagaya, Tokyo *United States **1233 Antiberry Rd., Amery, Wisconsin 54001 **5632 Comcel Ave., San Jose, California 95150 Berrybush Research Mythological Origins Takama-ga-hara, or otherwise known as the Celestial Plains, houses the top deities of the Shinto religion. Amaterasu-ōmikami being the sun goddess of said religion, before she went on her way to the mall one day, which was located within Takama-ga-hara, she was getting herself beautified. For this, she put on makeup, retreived an outfit, and started perming her hair. Well, a hair follicle fell from her head and landed on Earth in the Primordial Sea, and out of it, Pichu (Tiny Pichu), or pichuas, was born. Pichu is the goddess of nitrifying bacterium. She is the good goddess within the yin-yang relationship. Afterwhich, Amaterasu started to clip and paint her nails. From this, a fingernail clipping fell from Takama-ga-hara to Earth and landed in a toxic swamp. Out of it, Berry (shoby~the~berrytan), or berrybush, was born. Berry is the goddess of all berries of the world. She is the evil goddess within the yin-yang relationship, due to being born in a toxic swamp. When both Berry and Pichu join together and become one, they are in their complete form. Being low class goddesses, however, because of their earthly restrictions, they've vowed, or at least the dominant one, Berry, vowed vengence on the innocent Amaterasu for their inept abilities, in comparison. As of now, Berry plots, and tries to disrupt order, in order to become ruler of all of existence. Scientific Studies Berrybush, or otherwise known as Berry (shoby~the~berrytan), in the Pokémon Special FC, is a goddess of all things berries—as stated by her. She can never die, with the ability of auto-regeneration, or parthenogenesis, and has the ability to withstand high and intense levels of radiation. She can eat highly intense radioactive candy and survive without mutation or death. Is made up of 99 chromosomes, resulting in a sever case of trisomy. Trisomy 99, only found in berrybushes: symptoms include mental confusion of oneself and others, survivability in harsh, toxic environments, radiation survivability similar to cockroaches, and replication on an immeasurable scale. She also has 4 brains located throughout her stalks, to help control each section of her body. All the brains act in unison due to a weak sync hormone produced in a gland near the 34th left root from the 21st center root. Each brain controls a different life function of Berry, as well as the ability to auto-regenerate, the brains were to die, or cut in half, they would be resurrected by her triplicate set of Double Helix DNA strands in her body. The brains that she have, cannot concentrate on any single matter, due to the weak hormones. Reproduction Berrybush is asexual, thus she reproduces with herself creating her own children. It has been speculated that the harvest season for berrybushes are the only time they can be born. Berrybushes' offspring are also berries, however, they are connected to her. If said offspring are squished or steped on, they will emit poisonous fumes which are equally as deadly as berrybush itself. Also, if the juice of the berries are injested, fatality is the only known outcome. There is currently no known antidote for berry poisoning. Lifespan Berrybushes supposed lifespan is theoretically infinite, particularly considering its complex design structure with its highly advanced defences and excesive regenerative capabilities. To this date, the only known weakness, and possible cause of death (although, Berry continually states that she is immortal—which is a false statement), for Berry is that of Amaterasu's flames. Considering that berrybush was created by Amaterasu's generosity, at Amaterasu's disfavor, berrybush could easily be turned back into which she used to be, a clipped nail excrement. Other Anomalies thumb|250px|left||Tay-sachs' transformation into a Hapsiel Tay-sachs Within the FC, there was a strain of an aggressively malignant disease, called Tay-sachs (tayballer). It was originally created in Michigan, through some unknown means, and had made it's way into society. However, by the time notice of the disease had reached the Berry-Pichu Foundation, it was already too late, and it had already claimed the life of a young innocent boy. Tay-sachs was soon later quarantined by the Berry-Pichu Foundation, and was sent directly to the Wisconsin branch for containment. At the time of Tay-sachs' containment, however, due to a lack of funding and adequate researchers, it has since been kept in a cryogenic state, within liquid nitrogen, for a long time. As of recently, however, due to an on-scene incident during the transportation of Tay-sachs to newer containment cells, in which the Halo, being studied by the Magical Girl's research department's Plati (Overlord Plati), had accidentally been placed on Tay-sachs, it had then mutated into a Hapsiel. After the mutation, the Hapsiel went crazy, taking out many of the Berry-Pichu Foundation's men (in a most horrifying and indecent way) in the process, and flew away to Michigan. From there, the Berry-Pichu Foundation had sent out it's best workers in the field of containment in order to capture the now loose Hapsiel. After an intense battle, which cost the Berry-Pichu Foundation even more loss, the Hapsiel was able to be captured, and is now held in Maximum Security at the Wisconsin branch. For further information in regards to the Hapsiel, it will be located further below in the "Hapsiel" category. Magical Girl Syndrome Bio on Theodora the Mahou Shoujo.thumb|300px|left|Magical Clone Attack as Observed By Plati, and Filmed in HD. Height: 4' 4.5"Weight: Its a SHEEECRET! Chu~ Magical Powers: Blessed with the abilities of a pink skirt and magical cute angel wings, she flies around the world with moe powers and her magical trusty wand Pinkes. Favorite Attack: MOE MOE MOE DRILLBLASTER~chu! Favorite overused catchphrases and phrases: "~chu!", "DESHUUUUU!", "UGU!" Cool Facts: Fastest Transformation Time: 4 Hours and 3.12 Minutes. Worst Villain Encountered: Germs Villain Monologue before a Fight: "I will beatchu, deshuuuuu!" Gathered Data: With the ability to transform into a magical girl, and embedded with powers from the HIGH CROSS CRUCIFIX CLUB, the cross-gender magical girl known as Lyrical Theodora, is the only active Magical Girl in the USA. Using her wand, Penkis, she gathers all "MOE" powers, and attacks her worst enemies, the germs. She flies around with her little angel wings, across the night skies at a clocked 90 MPH. Magical Girl Lyrical Theodora, also has the ability to transform and split into a total of 10 separate Magical Girls, that attack can last up to 4 years, and its phrase of impact is known as, "CLONEY CLONEY, PURRRRI PURRRRI, DESHUUUU, TTTAKKUUU!!!!" This attack is very effective against her foes, the germs. She is a valuable ally in our combat against Berrybushes. Known Colors of Magical Girls: Magical Girl Blue, specialty attack type: Ice Magical Girl Green Magical Girl Pink Magical Girl Yellow Magical Girl Purple Magical Girl Red Hapsiel Specific data on the Hapsiel is currently unknown, and until further research has been conducted, it shall remain this way. Nyahh Princess A Princess that communicates with the word, nyahhhh in at the end of every sentence. She has the odd affinity for the phrase, nyahhhh. Ending every sentence in her daily vocabulary with that nyahhh, ending. The Nyahh Princess, loves to do things that every normal domesticated cat person likes, she likes to go too the litter box, play with yarn, scratch on wood, and loves catnip. The Nyahh Princess is part cat and grass, she was spliced together by leading researchers at the Walt Disney Company to make a cheap affordable mascot character, in case Mickey Mouse and his crew fail to attract new customers. The Nyahh Princess is a relatively shy and elusive phenomena, and more information is currently coming as our field researchers are out to gather and observe her. Talking Radish Eating Turtle with Oversized Shell Currently all the collected info we have on this specimen is that it simply calls itself: Terrapin.to be honest, i'm a ditto nao Category:The FC Category:People